megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met (Classic series)
This is a list of Mets that appears in the original Mega Man series. Met The is a industrial robot that appears in Guts Man's stage. He stands on the floor hidden on his indestructible helmet, and when someone gets close to him he lifts his helmet and shoots three bullets to different directions. Neo Met The Neo Met (ネオ メットール Neo Mettōru) is an upgrade of the Met. He now has feet and can walk. It is still just called Met. Met Deluxe Met Deluxe (メットール デラックス Mettōru Derakkusu) are flying Mets that flies up to enemies and shot the bullets down instead of front. Giant Met Giant Met (ジャイアント メットール Jaianto Mettōru) is a sub-boss that can shot giant bullets and throws three Mets. It can only be hurt on the red "+" part of his helmet. Search Snake and Hard Knuckle are the weapons that causes more damage to him, but they are not easy to use against him. Ballet Met The Ballet Met (Mettool EX) is in Mega Man 4. It does a sort of ballet spin that shoots three shots in a row, straight at Mega Man. It takes three normal shots or one charged shot from the Mega Buster to take it down. The name "Mettool EX" is used for all three types of Mets in Mega Man 4 (spin (Ballet), walk and jump), but the Ballet Met is also known as "Mettool Dance" (メットールダンス) Snorkel Met The Snorkel Met (メットールスイム, Mettool Swim) first appears in Mega Man 4, and as one could guess, it appears in underwater areas at Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 and the second part of the Wily castle in Mega Man 5. They bob up and down to swim toward Mega Man while shooting. They still take only one shot to go down. There are deluxe versions of them with flippers in Mega Man 7 called Swim Mettool DX. Met King Met King (Mettool Daddy) is the first boss of the Wily Castle from Mega Man 4. This Met can jump to where Mega Man stands (avoid being smashed by sliding) and when it lands, it makes four normal Mets fall from the top of the screen. The Powmettaur from Mega Man ZX is similar to the Met King. Jetpac Met Jetpac Mets (Space Mettool) are Mets equipped with Jetpacs to chases enemies. They appear in Star Man's stage. Fission Met Fission Mets (Mettool Mommy) explode and give off three Baby Mets when shot. Mainly in Stone Man's stage, but they also appear in the second Wily stage. There are similar enemies in Mega Man ZX called Remettaurs. Train Met Train Mets (Mettool K1000) ride locomotives. They, like all Mets, can only be hit when their eyes are up, but they also shoot and "toot" and charge toward Mega Man. The safest place is just above or just below them. Met Cannon The Met Cannon (Mettōru Houdai) is a cannon with a Met operating it. The cannon fires large cannon balls and the Met can only be hurt when he pops his face up. Giant Met Cannon Giant Met Cannon is basically a giant version of the Met Cannon in Mega Man 5. Gun Met Gun Met (Mettool Sniper) is one of the Mets of the Stardroids, and it has a gun on its helmet (unlike the previous ones, who basically shoot when they rise and the player doesn't see where it shoots from). There is a similar enemy called "Fukuhōn" (Japanese name. The English name is unknown). Hell Mettool DX Hell Mettool DX is a tank like Met from Mega Man V. Met Machine The Met Machine (Mettool Potton) dispenses two types of Mets. It has a whole mass of them under a dome and drops them one by one. Mega Man can only continue on after destroying it. They appear in Tomahawk Man's stage and in the final section of Dr. Wily's castle. It makes a cameo in a stage from Marvel vs. Capcom. Mettonger Z is the boss of the third Mr. X stage, and located in the boiler area's main boiler room. It sometimes shoots straight, and other times, it has bouncing shots. In either case, the weak spot is the Met in the cockpit, and the best weapon is Blizzard Attack. Mettool FX Mettool FX from Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. The Mets from the Mega Man Zero series seens to be this Met, but they only shot one bullet forward instead of three. Heli Mettool Heli Mettool is a Met Deluxe with weapons instead of feet. It appears in Mega Man 7 in Junk Man's stage and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters as Centaur Man's support. Swim Mettool Deluxe The Swim Mettool DX (スイムメットールDX) is a Snorkel Met with flippers. It appears in Burst Man's stage. Mettool SV Mettool SV from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass. Fire Met The Fire Met is a Met dressed up as Fire Man. In Mega Man 8, they first appear in Grenade Man's stage, and they tend to be the ones to set off the big boxes of dynamite in the second half of said stage. In Mega Man and Bass, they can create flame spires. In Mega Man and Bass they appear in the museum stage, Dynamo Man's stage and in the final stages. Cactuspy Met A Met with a cactus instead of a helmet that appears in Mega Man: Powered Up. He shoots five thorns to different directions. Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies